robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Old Roblox Returns
WeirdThis creepypasta is false and NOT REAL I only made this creepypasta because I wanted to see if I could make a good creepypasta One day I decided to boot up my computer and started playing Roblox like usually. However though today was different and I didn’t know it. I was playing a copy of a really classic game on roblox known as Doomspire Brickbattle which blew up recently but was beginning to lose popularity. While playing the game I pulled out my sword but when I did it the game switched to the orginial Doomspire Brickbattle and it had the old Roblox engine but then switched back. When this happened I was confused I checked the website on my windows 10 clock. It said it was 2008 and the Roblox page looked the website back from 2008 all of a sudden my windows 10 was a windows 7 then it all turned back to normal but this left me extremely confused and even spooked me. I decided to leave the game spooked and decided to go on Super Nostalgia Zone and decided to play Sword Fights on the heights everything was normal until I saw Shedletsky and 1x1x1x1 in my game when I saw them I got kicked out of the game I decided to check the website and it was Old Roblox again and the OS was windows 7 yet again but then changed back. I decided to shut down my computer and go to sleep trying to forget about what happened. The next morning I woke up only to discover my windows 10 computer is gone all I saw was my old windows 7 sitting on the place where my windows 10 used to be. I decided to start it up and I was Surprised to see that roblox was still on there. I decided to use the computer to play roblox since my Windows 10 got stolen but it was the Roblox website from 2008 despite it saying it was the real Roblox website. All of a sudden the clock on the computer said 2008. Then I remember a old friend of mines we used to play together on roblox when we were young but one day when playing Roblox someone broke into my friend’s house and shot my friend. I saw that his old account had a skin looking like the reaper I opened up his chat message and right when I did he said “YOU LEFT ME YOU KNEW WHAT HAPPENED BUT DID NOTHING ABOUT IT.” then I got kicked out of my old computer and when I tried to log back in my old computer the password was changed. I shut the old computer down and went to sleep trying to forget what happened. The next morning I woke up only to discover the windows 7 computer was gone and replaced with my windows 10 computer. I decided to boot it up and the password was still the same and I loaded up Roblox and checked the chat with my old friend. The creepy message he sent me from before was gone and I saw a new message which said “Don’t worry you didn‘t really leave me I am still here and I will always be here because I will always come back.” I checked his profile and it looked the same as before but had a T Shirt saying “I always come back.” I decided to play roblox as normal and nothing happened so it seemed to had stop and this remained like this for a really long time and the message he sent about always coming back and the T Shirt remained. Category: Category: